When Fuji Syuusuke Discovers FanFiction
by doroniasobi
Summary: Fuji was given a website by Kikumaru Eiji. What he finds, he decides, is not very pleasant.


When Fuji Syuusuke Discovers FanFiction

Fuji Syuusuke was sitting at his desk, in front of his computer, on an incredibly comfortable chair – with a provided cushion, of course. He'd finished his homework for the evening and had already visited the street tennis courts for the day. He sighed and leaned back into his chair, grabbing the cushion from behind him and pulled it in front of him so his hands were folded against it.

Then a sudden thought came to him. Kikumaru had bounced by in the morning and handed Fuji a slip of paper with a website address written on it. When Fuji had asked what it was, Kikumaru just grinned and said there were 'interesting things' there. He skipped along, saying something about the internet being a wonderful resource. Fuji wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but accepted the piece of paper nonetheless.

His fingers pressed the keys quickly and his hands moved over them fluidly, almost as if they were floating over the keyboard. Glancing once more at the slip of paper, and then at the address bar, he pressed Enter.

Fuji wasn't sure what to think when he was directed to the Prince of Tennis section of the website. But, with a smile on his face, he began to click the different links.

He had to say, he was definitely amused by what he saw. There were people who wrote about Echizen and Sumire-baa-chan's granddaughter getting together, in which Fuji chuckled at. He wasn't sure if the freshman prodigy had those feelings in him. Then again, Inui's recent interpretations could always be proven wrong. Since the girl felt so strongly for Echizen, he supposed there must be something in him.

There were also a lot of people who wrote Tezuka and himself together, which made his spirits rise. Looking closely, he saw fans even game the two of them a name: Perfect Pair. Perfect. Of course it was perfect. Fuji smiled to himself.

There were also many more, including some of the other schools; Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and a little bit of Fudoumine and Yamabuki scattered around. Seigaku was the one he'd flipped through most, and was a little bit annoyed when he saw that Taka-san and Inui were only in a few.

It also bothered him when people made up characters that could defeat someone like Tezuka in a mere three to five minutes. Tezuka wasn't that weak. Of course, Fuji knew this because he himself had also payed against Tezuka.

Then he widened his eyes. What if people wrote about him and someone else other than Tezuka? Or the other way around? Fuji decided not to find out, because the internet could be decidedly vague and dishonest at times. Though he had to admit, he didn't much like the thought nagging him.

Fuji sighed, tried to clear his thoughts, and decided to head off to bed.

Needless to say, he didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

Tezuka had always arrived early for practice, partly because he met with Fuji almost every morning and partly because he was the captain and needed to be responsible to his duties.

He walked into the change room and put his bag down. When he stood back up, he found a pair of arms that had snaked their way around his waist. Looking down, he recognized the pale, flawless skin and his eyes softened.

"Fuji," he said, looking back at the tensai.

"Morning, Tezuka."

"Good morning," he replied, trying to pull the other's arms away from his waist. Fuji didn't move. "Fuji?"

"Tezuka...are you going to leave me?"

Tezuka blinked. Who had given him such a thought? "...Would you like me to?" he asked hesitantly. He didn't understand what he was trying to tell him.

The pale arms tightened around Tezuka. "No."

There was silence, and Fuji's worries were still hanging in the air. Tezuka could feel his uncertainty.

"I'm not going to, don't worry." He turned around in Fuji's arms and smiled slightly.

Fuji looked up at him, his worried fading slowly, and smiled once more. "Alright. Thank you, Tezuka."

Tezuka just held him. What could've possessed Fuji to doubt him?

Meanwhile, Fuji was thinking of many, many ways to make Kikumaru suffer that day.

* * *

_Owari_

_2009.05.03_


End file.
